Aprendiendo a confíar
by Neko uke chan
Summary: La palabra "confianza", en su extensión, implica muchos significados: amor, fortaleza, el hecho de creer, responsabilidad, delegación, apoyo...más que una acción, es un sentimiento, un estado. Usami lo sabe, en teoría, pero su naturaleza reservada y celosa le dificulta ponerlo en práctica. Deberá aprender a "confiar" en Misaki sin permitir que la sobreprotección les asfixie.
1. Libertad condicional

Lo prometido es deuda y aquí, luego de meses en desarrollo, les traigo el primer fic medianamente largo que he hecho en este fandom*aplausos* No será un one o two-shot como lo acostumbrado pero tampoco será muy extenso, unos 5-6 capítulos a lo mucho.

Junjou Romantica no es mío, es de Nakamura-sensei. La historia de este fic fue inspirada (no basada, no confundir) en la trilogía inconclusa"Fuego" de anypotter. Pero me enfoqué en un ángulo un poco menos trágico.

_#####_

Avanzaba la mañana, los animales vespertinos se encontraban buscando algo que desayunar. Los primeros rayos de sol se abrían paso a medida que las nubes se despejaban. Entre los ancianos, madres y niños caminando a tempranas horas por las calles se encontraba un joven de cabellos castaños a la espera de alguien: se mostraba impaciente viendo repetidamente su reloj de muñeca, erguido en una esquina del distrito comercial, recargando el bolso contra su espalda.

–Sumi-senpai se retrasa. Me pregunto si habrá problemas en las líneas del tren– susurró para sí con aburrimiento, al recordar cierto comentario curvó sus labios con alivio ¡_Cierto!, viene en auto _sonrió con algo de celos _Cómo desearía tener un auto… _suspiró.

Una imagen de _su '_chofer' y casero cruzó su mente. Sacudió su cabeza alejando esos pensamientos. Ni en mil años le pediría que lo buscase.

Al percatarse del sonar de una corneta, se acercaba un auto deportivo rojo con la luz de cruce intermitente. Takahashi Misaki sabía bien de quien se trataba, el único capaz de obstruir la vía en flujo de un sentido sólo para vigilar a su compañero: Usami Akihiko. Las otras bocinas indignadas que atormentaban el ambiente mañanero hicieron que aquel auto girara avenida abajo, viéndose subir por el otro sentido en escasos minutos, estacionando en un tramo de calle vacío.

Se abrió la gran puerta del conductor y salió a través de ella un adulto alto y bien parecido, luciendo un traje casual que combinaba con su elegancia y jovialidad. Sus platinados cabellos ondeaban al viento, sus manos -antes en los bolsillos- se dirigieron a su rostro con sensualidad misteriosa, quitándose las gafas de sol que impedían mostrar sus azules ojos. Al saberse observado, el hombre ladeó un poco la cabeza en dirección contraria al viento, sonriéndole al joven que lo veía.

_¿Qué diablos ocurre con esa exagerada escena de película? _Pensó perturbado el joven Takahashi observando al aludido que tenía tras sí un ambiente de estrella de Hollywood, muy distinto al que el resto del mundo emanaba. Una gota resbaló por su nuca.

Usami cruzó a paso lento, repiqueteando sus mocasines contra el asfalto.

–¿Aun no ha llegado? – preguntó al acercarse a Misaki, frunciendo el ceño al no ver a nadie más que el muchacho. –No, Usagi-san. Aún no ha llegado– suspiró el universitario al recalcar lo obvio –Todavía es temprano, fui yo el que se adelantó a la hora– acotó, el otro sólo arrugó más la su entrecejo.

–Cuando sales conmigo siempre tardas en estar preparado– reprochó.

–¡Eso es porque siempre me desvistes cuando ya estoy listo, y dejas mi ropa tirada en cualquier lado!– se quejó en defensa, sonrojándose al _pensar_ de nuevo lo que había dicho. –¿Y qué tiene de malo? Además, eres tu el que me seduce– encogiéndose de hombros con falsa inocencia, sin descuidar su vigilancia de la calle de subida. –¿Seducir, yo? ¡Sólo soy un chico normal! Tú eres el que siempre piensa raro– increpó rodando los ojos, indignado.

Usami sonrió pintorescamente, con aras de burla se le acercó.

–El simple hecho de ser tú, te hace tentador– le susurró divertido al oído, haciéndole sonrojar hasta el cabello, riéndose al ver su reacción. –¡Usagi-san! – reclamó azorado, el aludido simplemente se mantuvo de pie a su lado, posando su amplia mano sobre su hombro.

–Ya está llegando– Akihiko comentó secamente al ver como un pequeño auto negro se acercaba en su dirección, siendo manejado por un joven de cabellos grisáceos quien sacaba el brazo por la ventanilla para saludar, en señal de proximidad.

Misaki no pudo evitar sentir como la mano de su casero se tornaba tensa sobre su hombro, como si quisiera retenerlo allí mismo, pese a todo el esfuerzo pasado para convencerle de dejarle ir sin mayor réplica. Inconscientemente posó su propia mano sobre aquella posesiva, dándole unas palmaditas.

El auto negro se estacionó justo detrás del llamativo deportivo rojo, el motor seguía encendido por lo que sólo fue abierta la ventana en su totalidad –Lamento llegar tarde Misaki, me retrasé por unos asuntos– sonriente ofrecía sus disculpas hasta fijar su vista en la otra persona. Su actitud cambió a una un poco menos amena sin ser evidente.

–Buenos días Usami-san, que inesperada sorpresa encontrarle aquí a esta hora

–...Surgieron algunos asuntos– procuró no sonar _demasiado_ defensivo, pero no podía evitar contradecirse con sus acciones inconscientes ya que se había posicionado delante de su inquilino, ocultándole de la vista de Sumi Keiichi.

–U-usagi-san, no me dejas ver

–Vamos Usami-sensei, deje pasar a Misaki…mientras más rápido nos vayamos, más rápido regresará con usted– sin intensiones de disimular más su disconformidad, quedó claro que aquello era una guerra tácita entre líneas.

De alguna extraña forma el joven estudiante de economía se sentía atrapado en plena línea de fuego.

El aludido escritor se apartó con recelo, dejando avanzar a su retenido .–Usagi-san, volveré a las cuatro, te llamaré cuando esté en camino– sonrió, tratando de tranquilizarle, se sentía algo preocupado por lo que podría llegar a hacer el mayor por ser tan impulsivo –Ah, si te da hambre a la tarde y quieres un bocadillo, Aikawa-san dejó algunos pastelillos en la nevera ayer– con una mirada aprobatoria pero retraída, Usami asintió, despidiéndose con la mano al verle entrar por la puerta del copiloto, se sintió iracundo cuando notó la mirada de victoria del hombre de lentes. Retuvo el impulso de sacar al chico por la fuerza.

Apretó su puño al ver bajar el auto por la avenida, recordando con angustia su último encuentro con el hijo de su colega escritor Sumi-sensei. Sabía que todo aquello había sido una hábil trampa que le confundió, siempre pensó que el universitario estaba interesado en Misaki cuando en realidad andaba tras él.

_No me interesa lo que me pase, pero si llegas a colocar tus sucias garras sobre Misaki, no te perdonaré nunca _su furia ácida se descargaban contra el pedal acelerador y el quinto cigarrillo de la cajeta recién abierta en la mañana. Sabía bien que de nada le serviría apresurarse a la editorial, porque aun restaba esperar a que avanzaran las horas hasta la tarde y apenas eran las diez de la mañana; con el teléfono celular en la guantera del deportivo, se veía tentado a llamarlo inmediatamente, pero su escaso raciocinio le obligaba a confiar un poco más en él

_No debo invadir demasiado su privacidad, Misaki tiene una vida más allá de mi control _como un conjuro se lo repetía mentalmente hasta creérselo. En el semáforo del cruce antes de la editorial, veía como su editora le esperaba frente a la entrada de la empresa.

–No es que no confíe en ti Misaki, es que tengo miedo de que te ocurra algo– habló en voz alta, derrotado, consiente que estaba siendo paranoico, dejando al aire todo intento de dar vuelta en el semáforo y rastrearlo por GPS de ser necesario. Al irrumpir en un parquímetro cercano -no quería dejar su auto en el estacionamiento de Marukawa-, se bajó del automóvil y con cigarrillo en boca y el manuscrito original en mano se apresuró hasta donde Aikawa Eri le esperaba.

#####

El otro capítulo lo subiré la semana prox, los capítulos serán semanales porque justo hoy comienzo el nuevo semestre en la uni y no prometo nada, así que ese será el plazo máximo entre actualizaciones. Disculpen los errores, y en dado caso háganmelo saber por favor.

Nos leemos~


	2. Mal presentimiento

Logré finalizar el último capítulo y guardarlo hace unos pocos días, así que no duden que tendrán su actualización semanal sin falta :)

_####_

–¡Sensei, llega tarde! – le recriminó como saludo –Le dije cuando le llamé esta mañana que yo misma podría buscarlo, así tendría más tiempo para revisarlo antes de la reunión con la junta directiva ¿por qué insistió tanto en traerlo personalmente?– mientras caminaban hacia el interior de la empresa, la pelirroja editora le exigía al hombre una explicación razonable para justificar su terquedad, y encima, su retraso. Al llegar a las puertas del elevador Usami apagó sin muchas ganas su cigarrillo en el cenicero

–Aikawa, dije que está bien, yo traería el manuscrito para evitar que te apresuraras a mi departamento a esta hora. Además no estuve en casa en toda la mañana, agradece que te ahorré el viaje – contestó tratando de no sonar muy brusco. Ingresaron al ascensor –Pero sensei, igualmente llegó dos horas tarde, la primera reunión ya va a empezar y aún no he visto la segunda corrección del borrador – la pobre chica estaba recibiendo todas las malas energías de su escritor a cargo, sin ser responsable de su mal humor.

El hombre suspiró, derrotado.

–Tuve que acompañar a Misaki hasta que llegara su senpai de la universidad, llegó tarde y por eso me retrasé más de lo esperado – confesó, escupiendo las palabras literalmente. Sólo pensar en ese tipo le daba dolor de estómago.

–Oh, ¿un amigo de Misaki-kun? Eso si es inesperado– pensó en voz alta, _eso _sería razón suficiente para explicar el retraso, la negativa a dejarla ir a su departamento y sobre todo su mal humor. Tampoco es que pensara que Takahashi no tuviese amigos, sólo que nunca le había escuchado mencionar a ninguno.

Sin darse cuenta ya estaban en el tercer piso donde se llevaría a cabo la reunión, la mayoría de editores ya estaban ingresando a la sala de conferencias tras haber dado el visto bueno a sus manuscritos previos.

–Deberías apurarte a leer eso Aikawa-kun, ya está por empezar la reunión de hoy – una voz no tan grave pero igual de _fastidiosa _para él se presentó tras su hombro, el hijo del jefe de la Editorial Marukawa y viejo amigo de su hermano mayor, Isaka Ryuuchirou ya estaba al tanto del retraso de la chica y sin ser adivino, se hacia una idea precisa del porqué.

–¡Buenos días Isaka-san! – con una leve reverencia y una voz curtida entre vergüenza y angustia, se explicó la empleada –Sé que no es excusa pero acabo de recibir las últimas correcciones de Usami-sensei a pesar de que le insistí en tener el manuscrito a tiempo…al menos para esa reunión… –el aura negra a su alrededor le daba un aspecto siniestro y decaído, casi podía apostar que se arrugaba por la falta de vitalidad. Algún día, Akihiko se las pagaría.

–Isaka-san, ya debería haber entrado en la sala ¿cierto? Es el supervisor de los demás departamentos, después de todo – ignorando a su editora y a su superior, con un movimiento un tanto brusco literalmente se sacudió de encima al director.

–Oye Akihiko, no deberías desquitar tus rabietas conmigo, yo sólo recalco lo obvio – sin perder su sonrisa burlona. El escritor barajó las probabilidades de irse sin esperar más tiempo a que Aikawa ingresara a la reunión.

Un par de editores más entraron a la sala, y con un leve gesto de Asahina, el asistente de Isaka, los preparativos para la reunión estaban concluidos. Usami estaba por partir.

–Ya me voy, no tengo m…– Isaka-san le interrumpió antes de formalizar su huída.

– Akihiko, no deberías dejar que tu vida privada se interponga en tus responsabilidades, si estás molesto por algo en relación _chibi-tan_ no es problema de los demás. Recuérdalo– con una última palmeada en la espalda entró, anunciando a los demás que era hora de iniciar la junta. –Me voy Usami-sensei, cuando termine la reunión le llamo de nuevo ¡deséeme suerte…la necesitaré!– se despidió algo preocupada, tanto por su inconcluso material como por la actitud del escritor.

El adulto dio vuelta sobre sus pasos para salir de la empresa, se montaría de nuevo en su descapotable y tras pagar la cuota del parquímetro, arrancaría hacia su apartamento. O al menos esa era su intención antes de pasar de largo el cruce de la avenida para subir hacia su urbanización por andar distraído, por lo que cayó de nuevo, muchas cuadras más arriba, en el casco central del tráfico alrededor de la Universidad.

Sabía que no habían demasiados estudiantes en el campus por ser domingo aunque sus instalaciones internas estaban abiertas al público no era frecuente que el alumnado acudieran en grandes cantidades a las facultades -salvo los profesores que pasaban nómina y la biblioteca- así que no podía explicarse la cola kilométrica frente a sí. Gruñó disgustado.

Para completar su mala mañana, llevaba cerca de una hora estancado en lo que _parecía_ un estacionamiento gigante aunque en realidad se trataba de un inusual tráfico en la ciudad. Pensando en mil formas _irracionales y absurdas _de salir de allí -así fuese volando- se perdió en el fondo de su cabeza hasta que fue llamado por una voz que bien conocía, captando su atención.

–¿Akihiko? ¿Qué haces aquí? ¡Así que eres tú el de los rumores del auto deportivo! ¿Por qué no me sorprende?– su amigo de siempre y, además, profesor pesadilla de literatura le hablaba a través de la ventanilla abierta de su auto desde la acera. Vestía su casual traje, aunque la corbata estaba un poco suelta; dedujo que salía de la universidad por el portafolios en su mano –Hiroki ¿apresurado como siempre? como ves, estoy atascado en el tráfico –no estaba de humor para charlar amenamente, pese a ello se esforzó por disimular. Decidió distraerse al hablar con su conocido.

–¿Qué haces aquí un domingo? No me digas que ya te quedaste sin libros para leer y vienes a asaltar la biblioteca– continuó, haciéndole una pequeña broma a su amigo, sabiendo que el otro procuraría pasarlo por alto pese a que se ofendería –¡Por supuesto que no! Siempre tengo algo diferente para leer – acotó, alzando la ceja –Además, estaba terminando de pasar las calificaciones a las nóminas y adelantando unos proyectos. No esperaba que hubiese tanto tráfico cuando saliera.

Ignorando lo que parecía ser una mala pasada del otro -al menos, el ocasionado por la nula vialidad- Kamijou miró su reloj de pulsera, a ese paso definitivamente llegaría tarde a su piso si se iba por vía terrestre en el transporte colectivo _Usaré el subterráneo, pero antes debo averiguar el precio del libro de Anatomía para Nowaki _pensó.

–Hiroki ¿sabes por qué hay tanta cola hoy?– preguntó, sacándole de sus pensamientos después de encender otro cigarrillo; se estaba irritando por estar atrapado en su asiento, hasta el cinturón de seguridad se había soltado –Bueno, escuché que hubo un accidente en el distrito comercial y las autoridades de tránsito cerraron varias calles pero no sé muchos detalles, aunque a estas alturas ya tendrían que haber solucionado algo– comentó el pensativo el docente, ya no podría ir a la librería de segunda mano a buscar el libro.

–¡¿Dijiste distrito comercial?! – Usami abruptamente se rodó un poco del asiento para acercarse más a la ventanilla, alzando un poco la voz –¿Qué forma de preguntar es esa? sí, tengo entendido que hubo un accidente cerca de la biblioteca pública, implicados dos autos, sino mal recuerdo había uno negro, creo…no hay reporte de heridos hasta donde sé– el menor se encogió de hombros sin comprender el repentino interés del otro, frunciendo el ceño para forzar su memoria.

A su vez, el escritor también procesaba su propia información.

_Auto negro. _

_Biblioteca de la universidad._

_Distrito comercial._

_¡Misaki!_

Las conexiones en su cabeza no le ayudaron a despreocuparse, se sintió palidecer.

–¡Misaki! – ese pensamiento angustioso salió de su boca con un leve temblor, alertando a su amigo –¿Quién rayos es Mis- un momento, ¿te refieres a Takahashi? – inquirió con recelo Hiroki al ver la reacción del mayor. Estaba seguro de haber escuchado ese nombre anteriormente.

–¡Él fue a la biblioteca del centro esta mañana con el hijo de Sumi-sensei! –sin más explicaciones encendió el motor del auto de nuevo, abrochándose la cinta de seguridad.

–¿Sumi? Sumi…otro de mis estudiantes – como una computadora, ubicó los apellidos en su mente y los asoció con las nóminas que recién había completado. Sorprendido, empezó a preocuparse por sus alumnos ya que la reacción de Akihiko le dejó cavilando _será mejor que revise de nuevo el noticiero _–Te aviso si me entero de alg- ¡¿Eh?!– un cornetazo de parte del escritor le alertó a tiempo para evitar ser arrollado por este, el deportivo iba contra flecha sobre la acera de peatones.

–¡Akihiko, imbécil! ¡Casi me matas! – logró gritarle, sentado de golpe en el suelo, antes de ver el auto desaparecer en la esquina que daba cruce con la parte trasera del parque cerca de la Universidad M.

_Misaki, Misaki que estés bien, ¡que estés bien!_

Le empezaban a palpitar las sienes. Sus susurros chocaban contra sus dientes mientras tecleaba de memoria el número del chico, haciéndosele interminable el repique de la llamada.

"_El número que usted marcó no puede ser localizado, el teléfono se encuentra fuera de servicio o apagado, por favor intente su llamada más tarde. El número que usted marcó…" _soltó su celular sin colgar, cayendo éste sobre el asiento del copiloto, presionando más a fondo el pedal.

_¡Misaki!_

#####

Muchas gracias a todas las lindas personas que dejaron reviews en el cap anterior, todos han sido apropiadamente leídos y respondidos.

Nos vemos la semana entrante.


	3. Preocupación

–¡Rayos, Sumi-senpai! ¿Por qué siempre tienes esa actitud con Usagi-san? Me causas problemas con esos comentarios extraños y mal intencionados – el chico le reprochaba a su superior su mala costumbre de decir, innecesariamente, cosas a la defensiva cuando se trataba de algún encuentro con su caprichoso tutor.

–Yo no lo digo de esa forma, si Usami-sensei lo mal interpreta no es mi culpa. No puedes hacerme responsable de su poca confianza en ti– sonrió enigmáticamente, como de costumbre y Misaki no supo que responder a eso.

Suspiró cansado, con el codo reposando en el apoya brazos y empezando a no soportar su propio humor. La cola les había retenido por completo desde hacía un buen rato y no habían logrado bajar del auto para dirigirse a la biblioteca pública, que se encontraba a sólo pocas calles.

Tomó aire de nuevo, y siguió con su argumento.

–¡No es lo que digas, sino el cómo lo dices! y no es que él no confíe en mí _específicamente_, es que…–pensando que decir –…es desconfiado por naturaleza, es muy exagerado con eso– concluyó, restándole importancia al asunto por un rato.

Suspiraron nuevamente.

–¿Por qué hay tanto tráfico? Ya es más de mediodía y no nos hemos movido del mismo sitio– el menor estaba mirando con aburrimiento por la ventanilla, cambiando el rumbo de la conversación –Lo mismo me pregunto yo, esto está tardando demasiado para ser causado simplemente por tráfico lento, encenderé el noticiero de la radio– dicho esto, el conductor encendió el equipo reproductor del auto topándose con varias canciones y entrevistas al saltar de emisora en emisora hasta encontrar un reporte aéreo de la vialidad terrestre.

–…_en la avenida Minato-ke, adyacente a la calle central del distrito comercial, entre lo que parece ser una masa de personas circundantes al área cerrada por las autoridades tras el choque lateral de dos autos pequeños, un _Chery Eastar _negro y un _Toyota Camry _del mismo color; se percibe un importante retraso en las vías secundarias contiguas a la estación subterránea Shibuya y parte importante de los alrededores de la Biblioteca Pública y…_–

El reportero narraba concretamente. Con un acuerdo silencioso Misaki y Keiichi no pronunciaron palabra, subiendo considerablemente el volumen del aparato para apreciar mejor la voz del informante sobre el rumor de las aspas del helicóptero y el incesante repique de los cláxones de conductores estresados.

–…_se pide a los conductores, tanto de transporte colectivo como particular, evitar en la medida de lo posible tomar las vías centrales de la ciudad. Se recomienda, especialmente, buscar avenidas alternas como Shinjuku o Marimo, a las zonas fuertemente congestionadas como lo son los accesos laterales a la Universidad Mitsuhashi_ _y algunas de las salidas de las estaciones subterráneas al este y oeste del distrito de ventas de Akibahara. Si aún no han cruzado el elevado antes del distribuidor de la autopista estatal, pueden optar por las ramificaciones sureste o noroeste al final de la misma para evadir el fuerte embotellamiento así como…_–

–Ya escuché suficiente

Sentenció amargado, como si el mando del equipo de sonido tuviese parte de la responsabilidad, el senpai de Misaki arremetió molesto contra el botón de apagado, silenciando al instante el noticiero –Es obvio que no llegaremos inmediatamente a la biblioteca y ni siquiera puedo salir de aquí para regresar– dio por explicación a su ceño fruncido.

–¡Justamente hoy tenía que colapsar Tokyo, reprobaré comercio III si no entrego ese ensayo! – una mezcla entre preocupación y frustración salió en un impulsivo arranque de cabellos castaños y revuelta en su cabeza.

–Puedes pedir a Usami-sensei que te ayude con eso, es tu tutor después de todo– apuntó, algo irónico.

–¡Definitivamente no! No voy a permitir que me pida cosas irracionales a cambio de su tutoría– un escalofrío recorrió su espalda y su rostro se tornó azul _No quiero ni imaginar las cosas horribles y absurdas que me pedirá a cambio de salvarme el pellejo…tal vez que sirva de inspiración voluntaria para sus pervertidas novelas, o que no me queje bajo ningún concepto de que me lleve y me busque a todos lados en su pomposo deportivo, inclusive que no hable con nadie que él no conozca o peor…_

_¡Caeré en una dictadura absolutista ahhh! _

–¡NUNCA! – gritó, golpeándose contra el techo del auto de un salto desesperado.

–Oye, Misaki-kun, cuidado que me abollas el techo– avisó el dueño del auto, recostándose del volante tras apagar el motor. Bajó las ventanas para permitir la entrada de aire.

–Lo siento– sobándose el chichón que empezada a doler bastante –Hablando de Usagi-san, creo que debería llamarle para que no se preocupe demasiado– susurró para sí, buscando su celular en los bolsillos delanteros de su chaqueta, mirando la larga fila que no se movía frente a ellos. Al encontrar el aparato móvil se percató que el dichoso teléfono estaba apagado. Todo parecía indicar que las dos barras de batería que tenía en la mañana no alcanzaron a cubrir toda la tarde como él esperaba.

–Estoy sin batería– se lamentó tras abrir la tapa, esperando algún milagro de los electrodos. Para su sorpresa, el aparato cobró vida momentáneamente alertando en rojo que no duraría mucho para contarlo. Observando la pantalla, Misaki vio el símbolo intermitente del registro reciente, encontrándose con tres llamadas perdidas por parte de Usagi-san.

–Rayos, Usagi-san no ha dejado de llamarme desde hace rato y no atendí ninguna de ellas, de seguro estará preocupado– chasqueó la lengua, el calor del mediodía y el estar estancado bajo el sol en un disturbado tráfico empezaban a eliminar su amplia paciencia. Un leve dolor de cabeza le hacía hincapié para preparase a recibir los estresantes e infantiles reproches que le daría su casero. Después de todo, Akihiko era especialmente intolerable cuando de su joven amante se trataba.

Revisó rápidamente los intervalos de llamadas: muy seguidos y constantes como para buscar simplemente una conversación más de las diarias. Misaki empezaba a pensar que algo ocurría.

–Sumi-senpai ¿podrías prestarme tu célular, por favor? – Antes de recibir respuesta verbal, el aludido le tendió su móvil en mano –Mejor llámalo de una vez, antes que se estrese demasiado

–Gracias– marcó rápidamente el número y se colocó el auricular contra la oreja.

_Atiende Usagi idiota… ¡atiende! _Fruncía el entrecejo, como si pudiera recibir más rápidamente una respuesta con ello. Al tercer timbre escuchó una voz cercana al otro lado de la línea.

–**¿Quién habla? **

–**Eh ¿Usagi-san? Soy Mis-**

–**¡Misaki! ¡¿Dónde caraj…**– el chico escuchó la voz de Akihiko _demasiado cerca_ y luego la llamada murió en un resoplo.

–¡MISAKI!– él estaba allí, de pie en la acera justo al lado del carro donde se encontraban los dos chicos universitarios.

–¡Usagi-san! ¿Qué haces aquí? – interrogó preocupado, al verlo con su vestimenta formal de trabajo tan lejos de la oficina y solo, dejó el teléfono prestado en el tablero de la máquina.

–¡Bájate de allí ahora mismo! – como sí el mayor ignorase la inquietud del otro por su inusual comportamiento, agarró bruscamente, a través de la ventana abierta, el brazo del aludido, forcejeando para que saliera del auto. Takahashi logró quitar el seguro de la puerta y en segundos había bajado con sus pertenencias al hombro.

–¡¿Qué diablos tienes en la cabeza?!

Keiichi simplemente veía atónito como Usami-sensei le ignoraba y, literalmente, se llevaba a rastras a su compañero pese a las quejas de éste.

#####

No tengo ni la menor idea de la veracidad ni la cercanía geográfica que puedan tener las calles y avenidas aquí mencionadas, pero para fines de la historia carecen de relevancia real. Para darse una idea más visual de la apariencia de los autos, les recomiendo buscar los modelos automovilísticos en Internet (así hice yo).

Gracias por leer mis chiquillos, y si comentan los amaré más :3 ¡Galletas para todos por esperar! nos vemos el próximo lunes~


	4. Lecciones sobre confianza

Bienvenidos al desenlace de la historia~ pasen adelante y lean con confianza.

#####

Antes de ser capaz de considerar siquiera el dejar de forcejear, chillar y retorcer su muñeca entre la mano de su captor para poder ubicar hacia donde lo arrastraba, Misaki se encontró frente al bien conocido deportivo rojo. Imposible de ignorar, estacionado sobre la acera.

Usami velozmente lo soltó para abrir la puerta. El joven sintió un impacto en su cuerpo al ser empujado contra el asiento del copiloto, un leve dolor recorrió toda su espina dorsal por el golpe contra el objeto inerte: más duro de lo acostumbrado pese a estar forrado de terciopelo. La puerta del conductor fue cerrada fuertemente y el brusco balanceo en el interior del auto sólo logró alborotar más las dudas de Takahashi.

–¡¿Qué demonios te pasa?! – la voz le salió en un hilo más agudo de lo esperado, a mitad de camino entre un regaño y un grito, simplemente no concebía una explicación para la actitud tan extraña en su casero.

Lo miró fuerte y fijamente, más confundido y nervioso que molesto, buscando en aquellas orbes grisáceas algún atisbo conocido y lo encontró:

_Preocupación. _Agudizó la mirada.

No, era algo más.

_Miedo, mucho miedo_

Una angustia que rayaba en el pánico que nunca había encontrado en esos ojos. Se quedó helado frente a él, sin saber qué hacer.

El escritor, quien no había dicho palabra en todo el ajetreo en que su compañero le, resopló espesamente, como si hubiese estado conteniendo un aire tóxico desde hacía horas.

–¿Se puede saber porqué no atendías mis llamadas, Misaki? Estaba pensando que podría ocurrirte algo ¿Tienes idea de cuán preocupado estaba? –Comenzó lentamente, conteniendo las ganas de gritarle– Tenía tanto miedo que no podía soportarlo. Estabas solo con ese indeseable tipo y después lo del accidente, simplemente no sabía que esperar– la expresión dolorosa con que hablaba quedamente, midiendo las palabras, demostraba por sí sola porqué Akihiko podría llegar a hacer locuras y exagerar, con tal de verificar la integridad de su amado.

No había que preguntar demasiado, solo sentir esa mirada tan protectora que le dedicaba al menor era una razón. Y eso inquietaba a Misaki, ser de una manera directa o indirecta la causa de su imprudencia.

Frunció el ceño y tomó aire, expulsándolo precipitadamente en una sarta de palabras.

–Mi celular se descargó, y por culpa del tráfico tan pesado no pude llegar a la biblioteca ¡cerraron toda la avenida!. Se supone que estarías en la editorial y luego volverías a casa ¿cierto? también te dije que regresaría a las cuatro y aún no son las dos de la tarde, ¡Ah! no es mi culpa que el destino se haya puesto en mi contra ¡además, eres muy desconfiado! ¡Yo también estaba nervioso por tus constantes llamadas ¿sabías?! y traté de ponerme en contacto contigo pero no, ¡no pude! El destino conspiró contra mí hasta que senpai me prestó su teléfono ¡me salvó! ¡Y-y luego vas gritándome y arrastrándome hasta tu auto! ¡Idiota Usagi!

Habló tan rápido que parecía un idioma inentendible, mutando de expresión y color en el rostro a una velocidad imposible. Casi asemejaba el monólogo de un guionista descuidado, pero su acompañante no reaccionaba gratamente por toda la aglomeración de estrés y preocupaciones y acontecimientos que lo tenían al borde de un infarto. Sus ojos sólo se extendían en asombro.

Pese a que Akihiko se sentía más aliviado, sí, y sorprendido por igual al ver que Misaki estaba lo _suficientemente bien_ como para gritarle y reclamarle, no podía dejar de pensar en qué podría haber pasado si aquel auto negro que colisionó hubiese sido el medio de trasporte del chico. De tan siquiera imaginarlo, se empañaba por completo su mirada.

Bajó la cabeza.

–…Gracias al cielo que estás bien, Misaki, no sé que podría llegar a hacer si te pasara algo

Sonrió tristemente, abalanzándosele en un abrazo posesivo que tomó al aludido por sorpresa. Éste al tener recostada la cabeza del mayor contra su hombro, resignado, en una especie de petición de mimo, le crujía el corazón en desasosiego; rodeó su espalda con una mano en un medio abrazo. El rostro le ardía en vergüenza.

–Entiendo que te preocupes por mi Usagi-san, pero comprende también que no soy un niño y puedo cuidarme solo, no me gustaría que hicieras alguna estupidez por andar pensando cosas innecesarias y pesimistas. Uno no puede vivir esperando siempre lo peor– Hablaba quedamente, casi en susurros, sintiendo como se relajaba entre sus brazos.

Continuó. –Además, no soy ningún imprudente que busque meterse en problemas por gusto

De una manera que él mismo no entendía, su enojo se estaba disipando tan pausadamente como había llegado _Después de todo, siempre hago excepciones cuando se trata de Usagi-san _confesó para sí, sin apartarse de ese contacto que le brindaba el adulto desde el asiento de conductor, sobrepasando el freno de mano que separaba ambos puestos.

_Y aunque no lo acepte, hay cosas que escapan de mis manos, así que no quiero que por algún capricho mío te llegue a causar problemas_

La frase quedó en su pensamiento como un amargo recuerdo del accidente de tráfico en el que murió el matrimonio Takahashi hace años. No podía decir que no lo entendía y por eso no podía molestarse del todo.

El novelista deshizo parcialmente el agarre para poder observar esas esmeraldas grandes y expresivas, antes de perderlas de vista en un beso largo y profundo, delicado para no quebrar esa pequeña seguridad que se había formado por las palabras de Misaki, sin embargo, apasionado para trasmitirle todo lo que bullía en su interior.

–Tienes razón Misaki, quiero confiar en ti. Aunque sé que eres independiente, tal vez demasiado y eso me abruma…solamente te pido que también confíes en mí y me hagas saber cuándo puedo ayudarte. Por favor, no me hagas sentir innecesario para ti. Mantente siempre a mi lado, a salvo.

Si el joven universitario creía saber cuan inseguro y posesivo era su casero, descubrió de su propia boca que no tenía ni la menor idea. Su rostro estaba contraído en una mueca de vergüenza y pesar, el estudiante no sabía qué decir o hacer, estaba tan aturdido como el mayor. Y entonces incrementó su miedo.

Mucho miedo al _entender _el miedo de Usami.

Pensó un par de segundos torturantes en los peores escenarios posibles pero no imaginaba ni su muerte ni la de su senpai…pensaba en Akihiko. Al saber que siempre luchaba contra la probabilidad de desaparecer un día y dejar un vacío en sus seres queridos, su corazón se contraía al considerar como sería la vida de su pareja sin él.

_No sobreviviría…Usagi-san no podría vivir sin mí porque también moriría conmigo, es mi mitad. No podría…yo no…_

Antes de percatarse, sus mejillas y sus ojos ardían tanto como su pecho y sentía que sus lágrimas eran frías, muy frías y dolorosas. Le abrazó, escuchando como se le quebraba la voz –No seas idiota… ¿Quién dijo que no confío en ti? Eres una molestia egocéntrica y manipuladora que no puede ni cuidarse a sí mismo, eres descuidado y dependiente de los demás… pero eso no me importa porque te necesito, siempre te necesitaré a mi lado, Usagi-san.

Estaban terriblemente conscientes de su relación con el otro, al punto de palparlo en la piel.

–…Misaki

– ¡Y ya no digas más nada! No puedo con tanta agitación…

Se separó del conductor sintiéndose abruptamente mareado por los nervios y el azoramiento. Definitivamente, podría desmayarse por varias razones_. _Akihiko sonrió tiernamente, y tras limpiar con su pulgar las lágrimas que manchaban el rostro del más joven (haciéndole desviar la mirada, sonrojado) colocó el marcha el automóvil camino a casa.

#####

Bien, damas y caballeros, ya llegamos a la recta final del fic ¿qué les ha parecido hasta el momento? comentarios, dudas, sugerencias e insultos (okno) pásenlo por escrito. ¡Harían feliz a Suzuki-san! XD y ya que en eso estamos, se les agradece encarecidamente que comenten con su cuenta de FF (en caso de tenerla) porque ¿saben que es triste? No poder responder y agradecer los lindos comentarios que me envían por comentar como "Anónimos" u_u

Nos leemos al otro~ gracias a las lindas personas que han dejado review en los caps anteriores, he respondido todos los que el sistema me permite (los que hacen login) pero los anónimos también deben saber que los leo y agradezco profundamente aunque no pueda contestarles.


	5. Información retrasada

Este es el capítulo desenlace donde se dan un par de explicaciones importantes en relación a la historia. También es un respiro después de tanto drama con la participación de un personaje que amo demasiado.

Disfruten y comenten si les agradó.

#####

* * *

–¿Y bien?

–…

–…¿Alguien puede explicarme esto? ¿Cómo es que avanzamos diez metros y conseguimos más tráfico?

Akihiko no respondió a la pregunta de Misaki, simplemente gruñó de nueva cuenta. Llevaban media hora en el mismo tramo de calle, literalmente estacionados, presos en el auto por el fuerte retraso; la normal pero inesperada lluvia de otoño estaba complicando el procedimiento de las autoridades de tránsito terrestre para restaurar la vialidad de tan importante distrito luego del accidente, ocasionando impaciencia en los choferes. Las bocinas se dejaban escuchar frenéticamente entre el vaivén de los limpiaparabrisas y el chapoteo de las gotas.

Usami golpeó el claxón con furia una vez más, frustrado. Ni siquiera podía fumar en su auto por la precipitación que le impedía bajar la ventanilla.

–¡Ya basta! ¡Deja de tocar la maldita corneta! No ayudas en nada con eso

La radio tampoco brindaba mayor información ya que no podían contar con reportes aéreos debido al temporal, por lo que la incertidumbre sólo crecía.

–…debería comprar un terubozu (1) al llegar a casa

–¿Qué idioteces dices? No puedes comprar un terubozu, la idea es que lo hagas tú mismo, de otra forma no tiene sentido

–…pero nunca he tenido uno, quiero intentarlo. Vi en la televisión que eso es lo que suelen hacer las familias en esta época

–No diga tonterías, señorito Akihiko, sólo los niños lo hacen ¡así que no inventes! ¡y deja de mal gastar el dinero!– más enojado de lo usual, Takahashi quería escapar del carro e irse a pie de ser necesario ¡ni siquiera pudo empezar su reporte! Luego de pasar el susto un par de horas antes, se había percatado que había sido un día asquerosamente infructuoso y ya pasaban de las cuatro…no habían almorzado y el hambre no ayudaba a sobrellevar el estrés. Se desvelaría esa noche, de seguro.

…

–Pero en serio, éste tráfico no puede ser normal ni aunque llueva. Definitivamente, hay algo oculto tras esto– comentó el joven tras verificar por quinta vez la hora en el último minuto, sin percibir cambio alguno. Seguían siendo las 4: 43 p.m. El autor de novelas BL se tomó un momento para responder.

–En eso tienes razón, y eso significa que el accidente es más grave de lo que parece o que no pueden divulgar información descuidadamente– los ojos índigo se cerraron por un momento, suspirando y apagando el motor para evitar que se recalentara.

–Ah, acabo de recordar algo– continuó –...Hiroki estaba averiguando por su cuenta, es raro que aún no me haya avisado– paseó su pulgar e índice bajo la barbilla, pensando en voz baja cuando repentinamente recordó –¡Mi teléfono!

No lo tenía a la mano, además, realmente no recordaba donde lo dejó por última vez después de usarlo. Se agachó un poco y lo encontró desarmado a pies de su asiento. Todo indicaba que había caído de sus manos por la conmoción previa y no había tomado interés en recogerlo de la tapizada alfombra.

Sintió la enojada mirada de su copiloto justo en la nuca.

–…Misaki, antes de que digas algo…

–¡Sólo enciende el maldito teléfono! ¡Dios!

Armó nuevamente el aparato móvil y lo prendió, tras un par de segundos en los que recuperaba la señal, cobró vida con el pitido estridente de varias docenas de mensajes de texto y llamadas perdidas. Con una penuria casi logística, revisó la lista de llamadas y observó que eran en parte de Misaki, Hiroki y Aikawa; estaba a punto de abrir la bandeja de entrada para empezar la lectura de 20 mensajes sin respuesta cuando aparece en pantalla una llamada entrante de Aikawa. Por un par de segundos barajó la idea de no atenderle, pero sería demasiado aguantar después el sermón de Misaki.

–**Dime, Aikawa**

–**¡Sensei! ¡Pensé que no volvería a contestar una llamada en la vida! ¿¡EN DONDE DEMONIOS ESTÁ!? ¡¿POR QUÉ NO ME ATENDÍA?! ¡Me va a matar de estrés un día de estos! ¡SENSEI!**

Se limitó a alejar la bocina de su oído para no quedar sordo.

–**Atascado en el tráfico desde hace demasiado tiempo como para recordarlo. Me quedé sin batería, ¿cómo estuvo la-**

–**¡La reunión fue un éxito! La saga de libros saldrá en una edición especial para la trilogía de Junai Romantica, los detalles se hablarán a fondo en próximas conferencias. Además, Isaka-san convenció nuevamente al equipo de edición para dejarme conservar mi puesto, aunque a usted no creo que le vaya muy bien si sigue permitiendo que sus plazos se atrasen más y deban rellenar espacio en los story board para conseguir tiempo…que digo ¡a mí no me irá muy bien! ¡Sensei…piense un poco más en mí!**

A ese punto, la editora estaba al borde del colapso nervioso.

–**Cálmate Aikawa, por favor, hoy he tenido suficientes crisis nerviosas como para sumar la tuya. Bastante con Misaki.**

–**Misaki-kun está con usted ¿cierto? ¿Pasó algo? ¿Está bien? **

–**Sí, está bien. Por suerte no ha pasado nada, está justo aquí, conmigo.**

Al decir eso, ladeó un poco el rostro hacía él y posó su palma sobre la rodilla del chico, sonriéndole. Haciendo que se sintiera un poco tímido.

–**Me alegra mucho escuchar eso, esta mañana sensei se veía bastante afectado al respecto. Me dio un buen susto al no contestar ninguna llamada ni mensajes…¿Cuándo aprenderá a ser más responsable con sus asuntos?**

–…**Lamento causarte tantas molestias Aikawa. Definitivamente, aunque seas bastante fastidiosa e insistente con los plazos, me alegra que seas mi editora, sé que es difícil manejarme pero haces un buen trabajo pese a todo….Gracias.**

–…**Sensei….yo, no sé qué decir ¡¿de verdad soy tan fastidiosa?! pero….también me alegra ser su editora. Es un honor ¡ y espero poder serlo por mucho tiempo más!**

–**Yo también**

–…**.¡Ahora sé que sí podrá cumplir a tiempo la entrega y yo podré dormir por las noches!**

–…**.Hablamos**

–**¡SENSE-**

Colgó y suspiró, sin darse cuenta, en los minutos en que sostuvo la conversación con Eri la precipitación comenzó a mermar, dejando sólo una llovizna. Takahashi le abordó

–Eres bastante afortunado por tener una editora como Aikawa-san. Deberías tratarla mejor, la pobre mujer se va a arruinar por tus caprichos, Usagi-san.

–Lo sé, pero no puedo evitar distraerme cuando cierta personita está por la casa seduciéndome. Eres un centro de distracción para mi, Misaki.

–¿Otra vez lo mismo? ¡Deja de echarme la culpa de tu irresponsabilidad! ¿Qué clase de adulto eres? rayos– a medida que el joven se quejaba, inconscientemente se retraía en su asiento hasta chocar con la puerta de copiloto mientras el adulto se acercaba a él, recorriendo con sus manos las piernas del chico.

–…Quédate quieto, Usagi-san

–He aguantado mucho estos últimos días, y quien sabe cuando logremos salir de aquí, al menos déjame besarte…

Quiso replicarle que era _un exagerado _pero en su lugar cubrió su boca por reflejo, sin embargo Akihiko lo previó y retiró con fuerza sus manos, atentando contra sus labios vorazmente. Sorbió y lamió su boca hasta humedecerla, conteniendo la respiración para no jadear. Con sus amplias manos acarició parte de sus muslos y su cadera, a su vez, Misaki inútilmente intentaba hacer una barrera de sus extremidades.

–Ah, Usagi-san, b-basta no es momento para esto

–Sólo déjate llevar…

–Estamos en la calle, no podem-

Una llamada interrumpió la escena, haciendo que el dueño del móvil chasqueara la lengua en disgusto y fulminara el aparato con la mirada, para después atenderlo.

–**¿Qué quieres?**

–**Serás insolente…¡hasta que atiendes bakahiko! No vuelvo a gastar mi tiempo en informarte. Como sea, ¿sigues en el tráfico? Ya podrías agradecerme…**

–**Pasaron un par de cosas con mi teléfono. Y bien, ¿qué sabes de esto? Aún sigo atascado ¿ y ya llegaste a tu casa?**

–**Ah…sí, regresé un poco antes de lo esperado porque me encontré con alguien en el camino de regreso y me acompañó… ¡y no me cambies el tema! Como te decía, todo parece indicar que las personas involucradas en el accidente son peces gordos de la Universidad de Tokyo que tienen un negocio pendiente con el Director de la Universidad Mitsuhashi en pro de anexar una gran sección de la Biblioteca Pública en ambas Bibliotecas Estudiantiles y-**

–**¿Pero cómo es eso posible? ¿Qué acaso ambas instituciones no son públi-**

–**¿Te puedes callar y escucharme? A eso iba: hablé con el Jefe del Departamento de Literatura **(2)**…es mi superior, lo conozco lo suficiente; él directamente había hablado con el Director de la Universidad. Es un hombre de fiar, así que dudo que sean negocios turbios como para pensar en algún atentado, lo del accidente escapa ampliamente de sus manos…es sólo eso, un accidente. Parece que en los autos que colisionaron sólo estaban los conductores de ambos supervisores del Ministerio de Educación Superior, que llevaban algunos documentos relacionados. Esa gente cambia de choferes cada cierto tiempo.**

–…**Entonces esto no debe tardar mucho más. Siento que llevo una eternidad aquí.**

–**Exacto, en realidad sólo ha transcurrido poco más de dos horas y media y en las noticias ya están movilizando a los conductores en canales de contraflujo. Según veo, ya retiraron los autos colisionados y están trasladando a los heridos, así que resta esperar que el efecto embudo se disuelva en cuest- ¡**_Hiro-san, estoy en casa! Lamento llegar más tarde de lo prometido pero había un traf- _**–¡Hablamos luego!**

La llamada finalizó con un extenso pitido intermitente, Usami no le dio mayor importancia a la extraña intromisión que percibió vagamente del otro lado de la línea ya que al menos escuchó lo que quería: se resolvían las cosas, pronto se alejaría de ese calvario y también había cesado del todo la precipitación.

Lo mejor que había escuchado en lo que parecían años.

Encendió la radio, justo antes de que el vehículo frente al suyo iniciara movimiento.

#####

(1) Teru bozu o Teru Teru Bouzu es un pequeño muñeco tradicional hecho con papel blanco o tela, que se cuelga en las ventanas los días de lluvia. Es, según la tradición, un amuleto que sirve para prevenir los días de lluvia y atraer el buen tiempo. Los niños suelen construir estos amuletos y colgarlos con el deseo de tener un día soleado al día siguiente, frecuentemente en días anteriores a una excursión escolar o a un picnic.

(2) Se refiere a Miyagi You, por si a caso no quedó claro.

El próximo será el último capítulo u_u nos vemos la semana entrante ¡por última vez en un buen rato!


	6. Votos renovados

Lamento la tardanza, el capítulo estaba listo para publicarlo ayer pero a última hora decidí hacerle unos leves cambios así que resolví centrarme en ello hoy, y aquí lo tienen. Muchas gracias a los comentarios y lecturas recibidas, sinceramente disfruté mucho haciendo este fic y espero se note. Ya no les quito más tiempo….  
#####

Antes de dirigirse a casa, la pareja se detuvo unos minutos en un restaurant de comida rápida. Estaban demasiado hambrientos y cansados como para que Misaki llegara a cocinar y luego a lidiar con el reporte así que entraron al WacDonland's más vacío que encontraron en el camino.

La inexperiencia del sensei Usagi se evidenció al esperar que le _llevaran _la carta a la mesa, mientras que Takahashi, previendo un escenario similar, le había pedido la hamburguesa que coincidía mejor con sus gustos.

Al terminar de comer y explicarle al novelista que _no hacía falta esperar la cuenta _se apresuraron al departamento, la inminencia de la noche y la tácita amenaza de más lluvias eran suficiente motivo para huir al primer trueno. Sin embargo, la tormenta no duró mucho y en cambio, se instaló en una ventosa llovizna ligera pero constante. Eran las seis de la tarde cuando pisaron el genkan de la vivienda de Usami.

–Pensé que nunca llegaríamos….siento que hace siglos salimos de casa.

–También estoy agotado. Necesito reponer mis energías. Me hace falta Misaki

–Oh, lamento no ser un complejo vitamínico Gran Escritor Usami, así que confórmese con un suplemento en capsulas

–…Misaki

–¡Ya, enserio! No podemos hacer _nada _ahora, sabes muy bien que perdí el día y tengo trabajo acumulado– decidido a no ceder, por más insistente que pudiera ser Akihiko, el universitario no debía darse el lujo de desperdiciar el poco tiempo que le quedaba para hacer tan importante deber. Verdaderamente no quería parecer insensible con el otro pero realmente necesitaba entregar ese proyecto, cuanto antes, mejor.

Tras un minuto cavilando, el adulto finalmente accedió.

–Está bien, no te molestaré más. Si necesitas ayuda no dudes en consultarme– sonrió, agregando –Sé que podrás terminarlo, no serás el más inteligente pero si eres bastante tenaz

El chico se sintió levemente ofendido, pero no tenía ganas de reclamar, mucho menos cuando el novelista se le acercó y plantó un beso en su frente. Un beso cálido y suave, más tierno de lo que esperaba. Le dedicó una profunda mirada esmeralda y le pareció ser reflejado en la superficie de las orbes violáceas frente a él, susurró un leve _Estaré arriba _y procedió a las escaleras.

Cuando los pasos dejaron de resonar en la estancia, Akihiko se quedó solo en la sala, encendió un cigarrillo y le dio varias caladas hasta consumirlo por la mitad. Luego lo posó sobre el cenicero y se sentó en el sofá, apoyando sus codos sobre sus rodillas flexionadas, sosteniendo su barbilla con el dorso de sus manos entrelazada…exhaló, y con ello, las lágrimas contenidas comenzaron a desbordarse. Se mordía el labio inferiror a modo de reprimenda por ser tan emocional. No decía nada.

Le agradecía al responsable (el Cielo, Dios, el destino, el que fuera) a cualquier ente o situación, a ese Dios ajeno a su cultura, por tener a Misaki a su lado. No exageraba al estar consciente de la posibilidad de que el accidente de tráfico (ése o cualquier otro) pudo involucrarle, quien sabe con qué nefastas consecuencias, y apartar a su ser amado de su lado.

_Misaki, me alegro que estés bien._

Repitió para sí. Crispaba y respiraba forzosamente, casi sorbiendo por la nariz para evitar alertar al estudiante, sus cejas convulsionaban mientras contraía su rostro, casi exprimiendo sus ojos para acabar finalmente con ese torrente de gimoteos.

Escuchó algo, más allá de los latidos desbocados de su corazón y el palpitar de su sien, el leve eco de un murmullo muy próximo a él y luego sintió un peso hundir el asiento a su lado. No necesitó levantar la vista para verificar de quien se trataba.

Usami percibió la leve felpa de aquel oso de peluche que era parte de su vida justo en su mejilla, con su listón verde moteado levemente arrugado por el abrazo del que era preso.

Takahashi tampoco dijo nada .

Suzuki-san fue colocado a un lado, acomodado graciosamente sobre un cojín del sofá, ocupando así su lugar el chico de cabellos castaños. Se abrazaron y se besaron con calma, disfrutando la compañía del otro como si fuera la primera vez que se tocaban, la humedad de sus mejillas les acariciaban la tez, evaporándose tras el tacto de los dígitos que exploraban sus rostros.

Unos minutos después, y aún con sus manos entrelazadas, el adulto habló con una voz levemente más grave

–¿Qué hay con el ensayo?

–Puedo terminarlo mañana…ahora sólo quiero quedarme así

Misaki sonrió, recostándose del hombro a su lado.

Ya habría tiempo para hacer los deberes, por el momento su prioridad era hacerle saber que _seguía junto a él_.

–Gracias por confiar en mí, Usagi-san

* * *

"_Parecía imposible que alguien como él, tan impasible e inalterable, se hubiese desmoronado de esa lamentable forma. Su corazón crujía y se consumía, justo como la leña que chispeaba en la fogata del _hall _al escuchar, desde el marco de las escaleras de la sala, cómo el amor de su vida lloraba solitariamente sobre la cómoda del recibidor._

_Misaki no podía retener aquello que lo asfixiaba por dentro, aquello que le estrangulaba lenta y profundamente _–_¡Akihiko-sama, por favor, no llore por mí! Yo estoy aquí, y lo amo más que ayer ¡por favor no se lamente! Eso me destruye dolorosamente_

_Las lágrimas corrían por sus rosadas y redondas mejillas, sus orbes verdes, como las más hermosas gemas, resplandecían en rojizos matices danzantes por la calidez de la hoguera frente a ellos. Akihiko, que había dejado de lamentarse, miró encantado como el chico rogaba por su atención al repartir caricias castas por toda su mano._

–_Por favor, Ahiko-sama, si mi humilde presencia puede servir de algo para aligerar el pesar de su corazón, úseme como desee ¡soy todo suyo! _

_Las manos expertas del adulto recorrieron todo lo que la ligera _yukata_ dejaba al descubierto en la zona pectoral del joven a sus pies, arrancándole melódicos gemidos, estremeciendo el cuerpo delgado pero hermoso de su amado Misaki. Él, servilmente, se doblegó ante las peticiones de su amo y se fundieron en una rítmica y pasional danza._

_Sólo los ruegos del lacayo aceleraban el tempus de su corazón, desbocando sus latidos como el galope de un potro_

–_¡Más rápido, Akihiko-sama! ¡Hágame suyo hasta perderme en su ser! ¡Más! Ahhh~"_

…

Takahashi Misaki, un sano estudiante japonés empezaba a pensar seriamente en _demandar_ al reconocido escritor a cuyo seudónimo respondía como Akikawa Yayoi por difamación. Eso pensaba, a sus veintiún años de edad, desconociendo que de allí en adelante, su relación con dicho escritor se estrecharía aun más.

Las siguientes dos noches fueron intensivas sesiones de redacción e investigación, logrando completar el informe a duras penas y entregarlo el último día de plazo para la tarea. Lo decidió, sintiendo como las arterias de sus dígitos crujían con cada movimiento, que de allí en más buscaría la tarea _por internet. _Comprendió entonces que su fobia por el texto escrito e impreso sólo estaba destinada a empeorar.

Eso pensó, en la primavera de sus 21 años.

#####  
Y…Fin xD _si les gustó suscríbanse en el botón de acá abajo, subo vide_o _todos los vier-_ okno, pero si les gustó háganmelo saber de ser posible ¡así es como crecemos las fickers! De los tomatazos y las sugerencias. Muchos besos y espero podamos vernos en alguna otra historia de amor y dolor.

Bye bye


End file.
